Strange Relationship
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sehun mencintai Jongin yang selalu bersikap sinis pada setiap pria yang ditemuinya, hingga akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menjadi secret admire Jongin. Tapi suatu hari Sehun melihat Jongin tertawa bahagia bersama seorang pria yang membuat harapan dan hatinya patah hingga ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Jongin. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Jongin? [HunKai] (GS)
_**Strange Relationship**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Luhan & Kim Minseok (GS)**_

 _ **Kim Jongdae & Lee Taemin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Sehun mencintai Jongin yang selalu bersikap sinis pada setiap pria yang ditemuinya, hingga akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menjadi secret admire Jongin. Tapi suatu hari Sehun melihat Jongin tertawa bahagia bersama seorang pria yang membuat harapan dan hatinya patah hingga ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Jongin. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Jongin?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana kampus saat itu terasa lengang dan sepi karena jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi sedangkan jam perkuliahan biasa di mulai pukul sembilan pagi. Hanya ada segelintir mahasiswa yang rela datang pagi karena adanya keperluan yang mendesak seperti meminjam buki referensi yang tersedia di perpustakaan kampus.

Dan disinilah seorang Oh Sehun berada, duduk dengan nyaman di bawah pohon maple besar yang tumbuh di pinggir lapangan utama kampus dengan mata terpejam dan telinga yang tersumpal sepasang _earphone_ yang lamat-lamat mengalunkan lagu-lagu beraliran _RnB_ milik Ne-Yo.

Sehun berada di kampus sepagi ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat langka, tapi sejak akhir tahun lalu pemuda pucat itu selalu melakukannya. Bukan karena banyak tugas atau banyak keperluan yang berurusan dengan kampus, tapi karena Kim Jongin, si _Miss_ _Independent_ nomor satu di kampusnya.

Mata Sehun terbuka dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan, ia bisa mencium perpaduan aroma _citrus_ dan _green_ _tea_ yang biasa menguar dari tubuh wangi Kim Jongin. Gadis itu ada di sini. Sebuah senyum tampan tersemat di bibir tipisnya, ia tak sabar ingin segera memulai kegiatan hariannya yang hampir satu tahun ini selalu ia lakukan. Memperhatikan sang gadis pujaan dari kejauhan.

Sebut Sehun seorang pengecut karena hanya berani memperhatikan dan menikmati keindahan yang Kim Jongin miliki secara diam-diam dan tersembunyi. Tapi hanya cara itulah yang terfikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya.

Dari jarak kurang lebih lima ratus meter, ia bisa melihat seorang Kim Jongin berjalan dengan anggunnya di lorong fakultas mereka.

Kim Jongin selalu mempesona dengan _bouse_ putih polosnya yang terlihat elegan dan _ripped_ _jeans_ yang sedikit kebesaran dikaki jenjangnya juga sebuah _sneakers_ putih dengan motif tiga buah garis melintang yang menunjukan _brand_ dari sneakers itu.

Perpaduan gaya yang _feminine_ dan _boyish_ dalam satu waktu yang selalu bisa membuat Sehun berdecak kagum melihatnya. Bagaimana mahirnya gadis itu memadu-padankan sebuah atasan khas wanita dengan bawahan khas pria urakan. Mempesona. Juga dengan rambut panjang hitam legamnya yang selalu ia biarkan terurai hingga berterbangan indah setiap angin datang meniup, ia lebih mempesona dibanding model iklan shampo yang sering Sehun lihat di televisi.

Sehun menampilkan senyum kecutnya saat melihat reaksi yang Jongin berikan saat ada seorang mahasiswa tampan yang menyapanya, ia justru memberikan tatapan jutek terbaik miliknya juga senyuman sinisnya sebelum melenggang pergi melewati sang mahasiswa yang tertunduk miris.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk menjadi pengagum rahasia Jongin. Gadis itu terlihat anti sekali dengan makhluk Tuhan bernama pria yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi dengan kurang ajarnya gadis itu selalu membuat makhluk Tuhan yang bernama pria itu juga merasa terpesona dan jatuh cinta hanya karena cara berjalannya.

Jongin adalah contoh nyata dari kata ' _Unfair_ ' di dunia yang luas ini. Wajah, tubuh, kecerdasan, kemampuan dan kualitasnya mampu membuat setiap wanita memandang iri pada dirinya dan seluruh pria memandangnya penuh cinta.

Tapi sayang sekali, Jongin seperti membangun tembok besar dan kuat yang terbuat dari es untuk melindungi dirinya dari para wanita dan pria yang ingin dekat dengan dirinya.

Contohnya Oh Sehun, akhir tahun lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk memberikan Jongin setangkai bunga mawar merah yang ia tanam sendiri sejak bibit hingga berbunga indah, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pandangan bosan Jongin dan tempat sampah yang menjadi rumah akhir bunga mawar yang setiap hari di rawatnya khusus untuk Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum miris setelah kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali menyapa ingatannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kelas bahasa Inggris akan dimulai dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi, hampir semua mahasiswa telah hadir dalam kelas _Mr_. Joseph hari ini, hanya sang dosen muda lah yang belum hadir.

Kelas bahasa Inggris adalah satu-satunya kelas yang bisa membuat Sehun dan Jongin berada di ruangan yang sama untuk menuntut ilmu. Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa bisnis dan Jongin adalah mahasiswi arsitektur, dan kurikulum pembelajaran mereka tidak ada yang sama selain materi bahasa Inggris. Sehun selalu semangat menunggu kelas bahasa Inggris ini berlangsung, karena ia bisa memperhatikan Jongin dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Seperti saat ini, ia hanya bisa menahan senyuman kagumnya saat melihat Jongin yang sedang sibuk membaca dan menuliskan suatu hal penting yang bacanya dalam buku tulis yang ia bawa. Jongin itu cerdas dan semua orang tahu itu.

Pintu kelas di buka dari luar sebelum menampilkan _Mr_. Joseph yang berjalan dengan tegas sambil membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Seperti yang saya ucapkan minggu lalu, hari ini kita akan mengadakan kuis." Tanpa banyak basa basi, _Mr_ Joseph membagikan kertas soal dan kertas jawaban yang ia persiapkan pada seluruh mahasiswa yang hadir di kelasnya hari ini.

"Dua jam saya harap cukup untuk kalian mengerjakannya dan berusahalah agar mendapat A atau sekedar B, karena C adalah masalah. Kalian mengerti?"

" _Yes_ , _sir_."

Susana kelas mendadak sepi setelah _Mr_. Joseph memberikan pidato singkatnya sebelum kuis di mulai. Semua mahasiswa terlihat sibuk menulis dan menghapus jawaban di kertas jawaban yang telah di berikan oleh _Mr_. Joseph tadi.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan wajah-wajah frustrasi itu semakin terlihat jelas. Tapi tidak dengan Kim Jongin yang hampir menyelesaikan ujiannya kali ini. Seratus soal sudah di selesaikannya dengan mudah, bahasa Inggris adalah pelajaran yang cukup mudah bagi Jongin.

Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang sudah menutup kertas soalnya sejak tadi. Pemuda itu cukup mahir berbahasa Inggris dan kuis hari ini cukup mudah baginya. Sebenarnya Sehun telah menyelesaikan kuisnya sejak tiga puluh menit pertama kuis dimulai, tapi ia sengaja belum mengumpulkannya karna masih ingin berada didalam kelas dan memperhatikan Kim Jongin yang terlihat serius menuliskan jawabannya.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dengan membawa tas selempangnya juga kertas kuis di tangannya. Sepertinya gadis itu akan segera mengumpulkan jawaban kuisnya.

Sehun bergegas merapihkan alat tulisnya dan menyampirkan _back_ _pack_ nya di punggung sebelum berdiri membawa kertas ujiannya menyusul Jongin yang telah berdiri di depan meja dosen.

"Satu jam yang luar biasa bukan?" _Mr_. Joseph bertanya pada Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di hadapannya.

" _Yes_ , _sir_." Jongin menjawab sambil meletakan kertas ujiannya di atas meja sebelum mengangguk sopan pada _Mr_. Joseph dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan anda, tuan Oh?"

"Luar biasa, sir. Soal kuis anda telah berhasil membuat saya pusing tujuh keliling."

"Tapi anda tidak terlihat seperti itu tadi. Anda terus tersenyum dan memandangi nona Kim." Untung saja _Mr_. Joseph mengucapkanya dengan suara pelan, jika tidak satu kelas bisa mendengarnya dan itu gawat.

"Saya tidak, _sir_." Sehun mengelak.

"Baiklah. Anda tidak."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun sedang berada di dalam sebuah bis menuju kawasan Gangnam bersama Jongin. Tidak, Sehun mengikuti Jongin menaiki bis itu karena itu adalah bis yang biasa Jongin naiki saat pulang kuliah.

Bis berhenti di halte biasa Jongin turun. Banyak penumpang yang juga turun di halte ini karena jaraknya yang berada di tengah kota Gangnam, setelah gadis itu turun, Sehun terus mengikuti sang gadis.

Jongin berjalan kearah utara sebelum menyebrangi perempatan dan Sehun masih setia berada di belakannya. Sehun biasa menyebut kegiatan ini sebagai ' _Mengantar_ _Jongin_ _pulang_ ', walaupun tidak seperti itu pada kenyataannya.

Entah Jongin menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak, Sehun tidak tahu. Tapi yang ia tahu jelas Jongin sedang menuju sebuah toko bunga di ujung jalan. ' _Taeminie_ _Florist_ ' itulah nama toko bunga yang biasa Jongin datangi.

Taemin adalah pemilik toko bunga sekaligus kakak Jongin, itu yang Sehun tahu. Mereka berdua tinggal di lantai dua toko bunga yang mereka miliki. Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal sejak lama, maka dari itu mereka hanya tinggal bertiga di ruko itu. Tinggal bertiga dengan Choi Minho, pria tampan yang telah menjadi suami Taemin sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Sehun berdiri di sebelah pohon maple kecil yang berada di sebrang toko bunga milik kakak Jongin. Sudah cukup baginya mengantar Jongin dengan selamat hingga ia bisa melihat gadis itu masuk melewati pintu kaca di depan toko.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan sebelum membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan pulang.

"Hey, anak muda!"

Tapi suara melengking Taemin menyapa indra pendengarannya hingga ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya dengan spontan dan mendapatkan wanita itu tengah melambai padanya. Padanya? Apa tidak salah orang?

Sehun melihat kesekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati satu orang pun disana. Ia kembali melihat Taemin yang justru tersenyum lebar. Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri beserta gerakan mulut berupa "Aku?" pada Taemin yang langsung diangguki oleh si wanita.

"Ya, kau. Kemari sebentar." Taemin kembali melambaikan tanggannya mengajak Sehun mendekat.

Dengan perlahan Sehun berjalan menuruti ucapan sang calon kakak ipar. Sehun tersenyum cerah di dalam hatinya saat menyebut Taemin sebagai calon kakak iparnya. "Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi, Oh Sehun." Sehun menegur dirinya sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _agasshi_?" Sehun bertanya dengan sopan setelah ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Taemin didepan toko bunga itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku padamu." Taemin memberikannya segelas kopi dengan gelas plastik berlambangkan seorang wanita hijau dengan rambut yang tertiup angin.

"Ucapan terimakasih?" Sehun bertanya dengan heran walaupun tangannya tetap menerima sodoran kopi yang di berikan oleh Taemin.

"Ya, terimakasih karena kau selalu mengantar Jongin dengan selamat setiap harinya."

Sehun membeku. Jadi wanita ini menyadari kegiatannya setiap hari? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa gadis itu juga menyadarinya?

"Aku tidak yakin Jongin menyadarinya. Dia gadis cuek yang menyebalkan. Maklumi ya." Seolah bisa membaca fikirannya, Taemin kembali bersuara.

"Terimakasih, _agasshi_."

"Tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja aku _noona_ , oke?"

" _Ne_ , _noona_."

"Baiklah, anak muda-"

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Sehun?" Taemin memekik keras setelah mendengar namanya. Wanita itu juga melebarkan matanya terkejut. Ada apa? "Namamu Sehun?" Taemin kembali menyematkan senyuman lebar di bibirnya setelah melihat Sehun menggangguk.

"Baiklah, Sehun. _Noona_ kembali kedalam dulu. Lain kali mampirlah saat mengantar Jongin lagi, akan _noona_ buatkan kopi spesial untukmu. Dan tetap berjuang ya? Sebentar lagi kau sampai." Taemin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri kaku seperti orang bodoh di depan toko bunga miliknya.

"Hampir sampai? Apanya yang hampir sampai?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi ini Sehun kembali melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, bersandar di bawah pohon maple yang rindang sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu _favorite_ nya melalui _earphone_. Hanya saja kali ini ia di temani oleh seseorang yang juga tengah bersandar di bawah pohon besar itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Luhan bertanya sambil memainkan ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan _game_ pertempuran antar dua kelompok desa yang sedang banyak di mainkan orang banyak.

"Seperti ini seperti apa?" Sehun berucap santai tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Hun. Kau harus bertindak cepat sebelum Jongin di ambil orang."

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan membuka matanya sebelum, "Jongin? Di ambil orang? Apa kau yakin dengan ucapannmu, Lu?"

Ibu jari Luhan yang sejak tadi terus bergerilia di atas layar ponselnya terdiam kaku. Benar juga apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Mana ada pria yang berani mendekati Jongin, bahkan Sehun hanya berakhir menjadi pengagum rahasianya saja.

"Tapi kita kan tidak tahu dengan Jongin, Hun. Bisa saja gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang tinggal di kota yang berbeda. Kau tahu lah, _LDR_ sedang marak akhir-akhir ini." Luhan coba memanas-manasi.

Kekehan Sehun berhenti seketika. Apa yang Luhan ucapkan bukan hal mustahil, bisa saja Jongin memang sudah memiliki kekasih makanya gadis itu selalu bersikap anti pada pria manapun yang di temuinya.

Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah dan merutuki mulut bodohnya yang dengan tega-teganya berkata seperti itu pada Sehun setelah melihat banyaknya kerutan dalam di dahi pemuda tampan itu.

"Hun, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tahu, terkadang mulutku ini memang suka berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Jadi jangan-"

"Tak masalah, Lu. Lagipula apa yang kau katakan itu bisa jadi memang benar." Sehun tersenyum tipis, senyum yang semua orang tahu adalah senyuman miris yang terasa pahit.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ingin sekali ia memukuli mulutnya sendiri yang telah membuat Sehun menjadi galau seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Niatku tadi hanya ingin menyulut semangatmu, tapi aku malah mematahkan semangatmu." Luhan berucap sedih. Pria China itu bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi jagoannya di dalam game yang tengah di kepung.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , Lu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sore ini Sehun tidak pergi mengantar Jongin pulang seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu tengah berfikir dan memutuskan untuk pergi menyendiri di sebuah pantai.

Sehun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas stir kemudi mobilnya yang ia parkirkan langsung di hadapan laut sore yang tenang. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat dan pukulan kesal pada stir kayu itu.

Indahnya pemandangan matahari terbenam yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya tidak mampu membuat hati dan fikirannya terasa tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun tidak menikmati momen hangatnya udara saat langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga yang indah. Semua yang dirasakannya adalah biru dan dingin.

" _Bisa saja gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang tinggal di kota yang berbeda."_

Ucapan Luhan kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata tajamnya yang hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya sudah tak pernah lagi mengeluarkan airnya. Sehun menangis setelah dua puluh tahun lamanya ia berhenti menangis.

Sehun bahkan tidak menangis saat _Appa_ nya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, ia hanya merasa sedih yang luar biasa dalam. Tapi kali ini dengan mudahnya air mata itu menuruni pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ingin sekali ia mengemudikan mobil ini pergi ke toko bunga milik kakak Jongin dan membawa gadis tan itu pergi bersamanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Pipinya kembali basah setelah air mata kembali turun dari matanya yang sudah memerah, namun bukan suara isakan tangis yang ia keluarkan, melainkan suara tawa menyedihkan.

Ia adalah seorang prajurit pengecut yang bahkan telah di kalahkan oleh orang tak dikenal sebelum ia turun berperang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ o ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Today, 03.20 PM.**_

Sehun berjalan mengeninggalkan ruang kelas bisnisnya dengan tergesa. Ini sudah pukul 03.20 sore, itu artinya kelas Jongin sudah bubar sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Sehun berlari menuju ruang kelas arsitektur yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari ruang kelasnya untuk mencari Jongin, namun setelah ia sampai, ruangan kosonglah yang ia temui.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Ia terlambat, itu berarti hari ini ia tidak bisa mengantar Jongin pulang menggunakan bis karena gadis itu pasti sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Dengan langkah pelan Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung berjalan ke area parkir mobil yang terletak di sayap kiri kampusnya. Setiap hari Sehun selalu membawa mobil hitamnya kekampus karena jarak dari rumah ke kampusnya cukup jauh dan harus berkali-kali naik bis.

Setiap hari ia selalu meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran kampus dan mengikuti Jongin menaiki bis yang biasa gadis itu naiki untuk menemaninya pulang, dan setelah itu ia kembali ke kampus untuk mengambil mobilnya lalu pulang.

Dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa melihat sedan hitamnya yang terpakir dengan rapi di pojok lapangan, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya karena tiba-tiba ia merasa lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Mungkin karena hari ini ia tidak bisa mengantar Jongin pulang makanya kadar semangatnya menurun drastis.

Selang beberapa langkah lagi Sehun akan tiba di mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di sudut lapangan, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia hanya mampu berdiri kaku di tempatnya seperti orang bodoh dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat hingga membuatnya sesak.

Di sudut lapangan parkir itu ada sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang biasa di gunakan para mahasiswa untuk sekedar bersantai karena lapangan parkir kampus memiliki banyak pohon besar yang rindang.

Tapi yang membuat hatinya seolah tertancap paku raksasa adalah Jongin yang sedang duduk disana sambil tersenyum lebar. Tersenyum lebar pada seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat gelap yang sedang duduk tepat di sebelah gadis _tan_ itu.

Mereka terlihat mengobrol dengan nyaman dan terlihat dekat. Bahkan sesekali pria itu mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut.

Sehun tercekat. Siapa pria itu? Ia kenal dengan semua orang yang dekat dengan Jongin. Dan pria yang dekat dengan Jongin hanya Choi Minho dan Sehun tahu pria itu bukan Minho. Lalu siapa pria itu?

" _Bisa saja gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang tinggal di kota yang berbeda."_

Benarkah apa yang Luhan ucapkan tadi? Benarkah itu kekasih Jongin yang tinggal di kota berbeda? Benarkah? Sehun rasa ia ingin menangis saja saat ini.

Sehun bisa merasakan perdebatan sengit yang terjadi antara hati dan otaknya di dalam sana. Si hati dengan lembut berkata " _Hampiri mereka, Hun. Pastikan sendiri apa hubungan mereka, jangan hanya terpaku seperti orang bodoh disini._ " tapi si otak malah berteriak keras " _Apalagi yang kau harapkan? Gadis itu jelas-jelas terlihat bahagia dan nyaman dengan pria itu. Kau telah kalah karena sikap pengecutmu itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dan lupakan dia sebelum hatimu mati."_

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit seolah akan pecah sebelum melangkah dengan pelan menuju sudut lapangan parkir. Bukan, Sehun bukan berjalan menuju pasangan bahagia itu. Sehun sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sedang terparkir disana. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang otaknya katakan.

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergegas masuk sebelum menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir kampus dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Hanya ada satu tempat yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Pantai. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya dipantai.

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa menatap intens mobil Sehun yang melaju dengan sangat cepat di hadapannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian menyakitkan di area parkir itu. Sehun telah kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu. Sehun yang berangkat kuliah siang hari dan Sehun yang langsung pulang setelah jam kuliah berakhir.

Tak ada lagi Sehun yang berangkat pagi hanya untuk mengamati Jongin dari bawah pohon maple dan tak ada lagi Sehun yang menemani Jongin pulang menaiki bis umum. Setidaknya itulah yang Luhan rasakan.

Pria China itu tersenyum miris melihat Sehun yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dan tumpukan buku referensi di hadapannya. Mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir mereka.

Ya, ini adalah semester terakhir mereka kuliah disini. Upacara kelulusan bahkan telah terpampang di depan mata. Tidak sampai tiga bulan lagi mereka akan lulus sebagai sarjana bisnis dari kampus ini. Begitupula dengan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Halaman _word_ mu masih kosong. Kapan kau akan menyelesaikannya kalau hanya memandangiku terus?"

Suara Sehun menyadarkan Luhan yang sedang sibuk melamunkan sahabatnya yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Sebenarnya Luhan tak pernah tahu apa alasan yang membuat Sehun menyerah pada Jongin setelah satu tahun lebih menjadi pengagum rahasianya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hun? Kau bisa bercerita padaku, jangan kau pendam seorang diri."

Sehun terkekeh sebelum menekan tombol _control_ +S untuk menyimpan tugasnya, "Tak ada hal besar yang terjadi padaku, Lu. Aku hanya sedang menjalankan keinginan _Eomma_ ku untuk segera lulus dan mulai menjalankan perusahan milik _Appa_ yang selama ini di pimpin sementara oleh pamanku. Kau tahu masalah itu kan?!"

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud." Luhan berucap sengit.

"Lalu apa maksudmu? Aku bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca fikiranmu."

"Jongin. Ini tentang Jongin."

"Aah, tentang Kim Jongin. Ada apa dengannya?" Sehun berucap santai dengan ekspresi polos yang membuat Luhan merasa kesal dan melayangkan tinjunya dengan keras kerahang kanan Sehun hingga membuat seluruh mahasiswa yang ada didalam perpustakaan memekik heboh.

Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berteriak dengan wajah memerah kesal, "Cukupkah pukulanku membuatmu sadar?!"

Sudut bibir kanan Sehun mulai mengeluarkan darah, pukulan Luhan tadi benar-benar keras. Tapi Sehun justru meresponnya dengan senyuman menenangkan yang membuat cengkraman Luhan di kerahnya terlepas.

"Justru karena aku sadar makanya aku melakukan ini, Lu." Ucap Sehun sebelum memasukan buku-buku yang di pinjamnya kedalam tas dan menenteng laptopnya yang masih terbuka menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

Luhan terdiam kaku ditempatnya berdiri dengan banyak suara-suara berbisik yang terus menyebut namanya, Sehun dan Jongin dari mulut semua mahasiswa yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Tuan Lu, bisa ikut saya sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda mengenai prilaku anda yang telah membuat keributan di dalam perpustakaan." Seorang penjaga perpustakaan wanita yang terkenal mengerikan datang menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah menakutkannya.

" _Ne_ , _saem_."

Sepertinya Luhan akan mendapat hukuman dari wanita tua menyebalkan itu. Ini semua karena Sehun!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin diam bukan berarti ia tidak tahu, Jongin diam bukan berarti ia tidak merasakannya. Jongin hanya tidak menunjukan perasaannya pada siapapun.

Jongin menyadari sosok Sehun yang hampir satu tahun ini selalu menemaninya pulang menaiki bis umum. Jongin ingat sosok Sehun yang satu tahun lalu tersenyum miris setelah mawar merah yang di berikannya ia buang di depan mata pemuda itu.

Jongin bakhan pernah berteriak kesal pada Taemin yang dengan berani-beraninya memberikan Sehun secangkir es kopi di depan toko bunganya.

Yang tidak Jongin mengerti adalah alasan Sehun yang terkesan menghindarinya hampir satu bulan ini.

Pria itu tak lagi Jongin temui di bis yang sama dengannya setiap sore. Pria itu tak lagi Jongin lihat tengah bersandar di bawah pohon maple di dekat lorong kelasnya. Pria itu selalu membolos setiap pelajaran _Mr_. Joseph. Pria itu tak lagi Jongin temui dimanapun.

Yang Jongin ingat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun adalah satu bulan yang lalu di area parkir. Sore itu ia bisa melihat mata Sehun yang memerah seperti sedang menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pria itu?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa ia mengkhawatirkan pria itu? Mengapa ia mencari-cari keberadaan pria itu yang selalu ada di sekitarnya tapi kini tidak lagi?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun tengah mematut bayangannya di cermin besar di dalam kamarnya. Hari ini ia akan menghadiri upacara kelulusannya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin yang terlihat sempurna.

Rambutnya yang ia potong lebih pendek dan ia warnai hitam legam membuatnya terlihat _manly_. Juga dengan setelan jas formal yang melekat pas di tubuhnya.

"Anak _Eomma_ sudah tampan. Mau sampai kapan kau terus bercermin? Cerminnya bisa mimisan kalau kau pandangi terus." Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang _Eomma_ yang terlah berpakaian rapih di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan segera memeluk erat tubuh satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia ini. "Hari ini aku di wisuda, _Eomma_. Kuharap _Appa_ bangga denganku di atas sana."

 _Eomma_ Sehun mengelus lembut rambut pendek puteranya, "Tentu saja _Appa_ mu bangga di atas sana. Kau lulus dengan nilai hampir sempurna, nak. Apa lagi yang lebih membanggakan daripada itu?"

Sehun hanya merespom ucapan sang _Eomma_ dengan keheningan yang menyesakan. Setelah hari ini ia tak akan datang lagi ke kampus yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Kim Jongin. Setelah ini ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kim Jongin lagi. Haruskah ia merasa senang untuk hari ini?

"Ikhlaskan dia, Hun. Kalau dia memang takdirmu, cepat atau lambat Tuhan akan menyatukan kalian. Tapi kalau dia bukan takdirmu, setidaknya kau memiliki kenangan berharga tentangnya. _Eomma_ yakin semua akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu."

Benar apa yang _Eomma_ nya ucapkan. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu. Waktu mampu mengobati hampir semua luka. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menggalau di hari bersejarah di dalam hidupnya ini.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan tersenyum cerah secerah matahari pagi, "Ne, _Eomma_. Kajja. Aku tak ingin terlambat."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sedang terduduk murung di depan meja riasnya. Ia telah di rias sedemikian rupa oleh Taemin hingga ia hampir tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja ia sedikit kaget dan kagum pada kecantikaannya saat ini.

Dengan gaun berwarna biru muda yang melekat pas di tubuhnya juga sebuah _heels_ berwarna senada di kakinya, Jongin terlihat seperti Cinderella.

"Apa lagi yang kau fikirkan? Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanmu. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sedang bahagia di atas sana, kenapa kau malah murung disini?" Taemin bertolak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya.

Jongin bangkit dari kursi riasnya dan berjalan menuju Taemin yang sedang berdiri menyebalkan disana. "Tak ada. Tak ada yang sedang kufikirkan."

"Mau berbohong padaku?"

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong, _Eonni_. Percayalah."

"Ya, aku percaya kau sedang berbohong padaku."

Jongin mendesis kesal mendengar kekeras kepalaan dalam ucapan Taemin. "Terserah padamulah. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Jalanan akan padat dan bukan tak mungkin kita akan telat."

Taemin memandang Jongin dengan pandangan sendu yang membuat Jongin tercekat di tempatnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Tak sadarkah kau hari ini bisa saja menjadi kesempatan terakhirmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hari ini hanya berlalu begitu saja? Tidakkah kau akan menyesal?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Tak ada yang akan aku sesalkan bahkan jika hari ini berlalu dengan buruk."

"Ingat ucapanku, Kim Jongin. Jika suatu hari nanti kau merasa menyesal pada prilakumu hari ini, jangan datang padaku." Taemin berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tak akan menyesal suatu hari nanti, _Eonni_. Karena aku sudah merasa menyesal dengan prilakuku sejak lama."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya sebelum membuka pintu sedan hitam miliknya dan berputar menuju kursi penumpang depan guna membukakan pintu untuk sang _Eomma_.

"Ingat ucapan _Eomma_ tadi, Hun." Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum menggandeng tangan sang _Eomma_ menuju pintu masuk gedung utama.

Di dalam ruang wisuda telah dipenuhi oleh para calon sarjana beserta orang tua masing-masing, termasuk Kim Jongin yang di temani oleh Taemin dan Minho.

Sehun mengajak sang _Eomma_ menuju kursi yang telah di tentukan oleh panitia wisuda untuknya dan sang _Eomma_ yang berada di baris kedua dari panggung utama. Sedangkan kursi yang Jongin tempati berada di baris ke tida dari panggung utama.

Sehun merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat menyapa punggung tangan kanannya, tanpa perlu melihatpun Sehun tahu, itu tangan sang _Eomma_. "Fokus pada wisudamu, Hun."

"Ne, _Eomma_." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sebelumnya memandang Jongin jadi memandang seorang _MC_ pria di atas panggung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ingat kata-kataku, jika menyesal jangan datang padaku." Taemin berucap sinis hingga Minho harus menegurnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum menundukan kepalanya, " _Ne_ , _Eonni_. _Eonni_ tenang saja."

"Dasar keras kepala."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan tegap di depan sana. Rasa sesak itu kembali menghampiri Jongin tanpa alasan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pintu ruang kerja Sehun di ketuk dari luar hingga membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Kim Jongdae, sekretaris pribadinya dengan sebuah map berwarna merah marun di tangannya. "Ini proposal kerja dari pihak Yeongdae tentang rencana pembangunan hotel di kawasan pantai Haeundae."

"Bagaimana isi penawarannya?"

"Mereka menjanjikan hotel dua puluh dua lantai dengan bahan bangunan terbaik dalam waktu satu tahun dari peletakan batu pertama."

"Lalu _design_ nya? Aku belum setuju dengan _design_ yang mereka ajukan minggu lalu. Terlalu pasaran dan tidak sesuai dengan style orang-orang Korea saat ini."

"Untuk masalah _design_ itu pihak Yeongdae mengajukan agenda _meeting_ pada hari selasa besok di Meet and Sauce Restaurant untuk membahas _design_ baru yang di kerjakan oleh arsitek yang baru juga."

"Benarkah? Siapa arsiteknya?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan namanya karena dia adalah arsitek yang terbilang baru didunia perhotelan ini."

"Baiklah, aku setuju untuk mengikuti _meeting_ itu. Atur saja jadwalku, _Hyung_."

" _Ne_ , siap laksanakan." Jongdae melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun setelah meletakan map merah itu di atas meja kerja Sehun.

"Semoga proyek hotel kali ini berjalan baik."

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **~ o ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jongin- _ssi_ , _design_ hotel untuk Empire Group sudah siap kan? Kau harus mem _present_ asikan _design_ mu itu pada hari selasa nanti." Ujar Tuan Jung, pemimpin perusahaan tempat Jongin bekerja saat ini.

"Sudah, tuan. Hanya tinggal menambahkan keterangan tambahan saja."

"Baguslah. Kau memang karyawan yang menguntungkanku. Sebagai hadiah untukmu, jika kau berhasil memenangkan _tander_ dari Empire Group, aku akan menaikan jabatanmu menjadi Arsitek _Senior_ di sini."

Jongin tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ia menjabat sebagai Arsitek _Junior_ di perusahaan ini dan jabatan itu belum mampu membuatnya merasa puas dengan pencapaiannya itu. "Terimakasih, Tuan Jung. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk _tander_ kali ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cklek_

Pintu ruang kerja Sehun di buka dengan tidak sopannya dari luar. Tanpa perlu berfikir keraspun Sehun tahu siapa pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

" _Yo_ _yo_! Luhan _in_ _da_ ' _house_."

"Berisik!"

Luhan menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang terlihat memuakan bagi Sehun. " _Yak_ , presdir Oh. Kau kejam sekali dengan sahabat tertampanmu ini."

"Tampan kepalamu! Jika tidak ada hal penting, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku sibuk."

"Eeeyyy, tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku datang kesini bersama kabar bahagia tahu." Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas _sofa_ hitam yang berada di ruang kerja Sehun dengan santai.

Sehun beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di _sofa_ hitam itu, "Berita bahagia apa? Kau berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan Miranda Kerr untukku?"

Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Miranda Kerr, Miranda Kerr dan Miranda Kerr saja yang ada di kepalamu. Berita ini lebih membahagiakan dari tanda tangan Miranda Kerr."

"Lalu apa?"

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna ungu gelap dengan _border_ pita emas yang terlihat cantik dan misterius. "Aku akan menikah dengan Minseok pada akhir bulan ini. Kuharap kau bersedia datang sebagai pengiring pengantin priaku."

Sehun tersenyum tulus saat kartu undangan itu telah sampai pada tangannya. "Pasti, Lu, pasti. Aku akan jadi tamu pertama yang datang di hari pernikahanmu."

Luhan terkekeh bahagia mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tapi kekehan bahagianya berganti seketika oleh seringaian menyebalkan yang sudah hampir empat tahun belakangan tak pernah Sehun lihat lagi. Sepertinya hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Kau lihat undangan ini?" Luhan menunjuk undangan pernikahannya yang berada di tangan Sehun. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menujuk kolom nama tujuan di undangan itu; Oh Sehun & _Partner_. "Kau bisa membaca kan? Oh Sehun dan _partner_. Jika berani-beraninya kau datang seorang diri, aku bersumpah akan menegusirmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Senyum tulus Sehun berganti dengan wajah datar khas miliknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dan membuat jantung Luhan berdegup cepat. _Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan datang dengan kekasihku_ kan yang akan Sehun ucapkan? Semoga saja. "Aku tidak akan datang di pesta pernikahanmu." Lanjut Sehun santai.

Perasaan Luhan bagaikan sebuah layangan yang di terbangkan tinggi dan kemudian di lepaskan begitu saja hingga terombang-ambing terbawa angin. Berlebihan.

"Mana bisa seperti itu?! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak datang."

"Lalu untuk apa aku datang jika ujung-ujungnya aku diusir oleh si pengantin pria?"

"Kau! Kudoakan kau _single_ selamanya, Hun." Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan pria tampan ini. Untung tampan, jadi termaafkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang wanita dengan tubuh mungil berisinya berjalan dengan santai memasuki sebuah toko bunga langganannya, _Taeminie_ _Florist_. Ia tersenyum saat melihat dua buah kartu undangan berwarna ungu gelap di tangannya, undangan pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih satu bulan lagi.

 _Kling_

Suara lonceng yang di pasang di pintu masuk toko bunga berbunyi nyaring pertanda adanya seseorang yang datang. Taemin yang sedang sibuk menyusun tangkai-tangkai bunga lily yang baru tiba, menghentikan kegiatannya dan melongok arah pintu masuk.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar saat netranya menangkap bayangan seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna oranye muda tengah berdiri di depan pintu tokonya. "Minseok- _ah_ , selamat datang."

"Ah, Taemin _Eonni_. Terimakasih sambutannya." Wanita itu bernama Minseok, calon isteri Luhan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Ingin mencari bunga apa?" Taemin menghampiri Minseok dengan senyuman lebar yang seolah tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Minseok mmenyerahkan dua buah kartu undangan miliknya pada Taemin dengan senyuman bahagia, "Aku akan menikah."

"Benarkah? Selamat. Ahhh, akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan Luhan." Pekik Taemin antusias.

"Ya, terimakasih, _Eonni_. Dan ini undangan untuk Jongin, aku titip padamu saja ya."

"Eoh, Jongin juga diundang?"

"Tentu, aku harap kalian bisa datang ke pesta pernikahanku akhir bulan ini."

"Tentu, Minseok- _ah_. Kami pasti datang."

"Dan jangan lupa katakan pada Jongin untuk datang dengan pasangannya."

Senyuman di bibir Taemin luntur secara perlahan. Pasangan Jongin? Haruskah ia berkata Jongin sedang menunggu pasangannya yang saat ini entah berada dimana?

" _Eonni_ , _waeyo_?" Minseok menampilkan wajah khawatirnya yang berhasil membuat Taemin merasa bersalah karena membuatnya khawatir.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , Minseok- _ah_. Kau tenang saja, kupastikan Jongin akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu dengan pasangannya." Taemin tersenyum pahit. Benarkah?

"Baguslah kalau begitu, _Eonni_."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sedang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan _present_ asinya hari ini. Ia sudah menyelesaikan _design_ hotel miliknya sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan siang ini adalah waktunya untuk mempresentasikan _design_ terbaiknya di depan _CEO_ Empire Group. Ah, Jongin gugup.

Pintu ruang kerjanya di buka dari luar dan Kyungsoo lah pelakunya. Wanita bermata bulat itu sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi teman terdekat Jongin selama di kantor. "Sudah siap?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan senyuman hati khas miliknya.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum, " _Ne_ , _Eonni_. Doakan aku agar sukses ya? Kudengar _CEO_ dari Empire Group ini jutek sekali. Aku jadi gugup."

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mendengar keluhan Jongin, wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih terduduk di kursi kerjanya, "Tapi yang kudengar _CEO_ dari Empire Group ini masih muda dan sangat tampan."

Jongin mengendus, "Aku tak peduli dengan pria tampan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Ya, aku tahu dirimu." Selama hampir tiga tahun ia mengenal Jongin, gadis itu tak pernah menampakan ketertarikannya dengan pria manapun. Ah, apa jangan-jangan Jongin itu...

"Kau tidak menganut homoseksual kan, Jong?"

Jongin mendelik, "Astaga, _Eonni_! Aku ini heteroseksual. Jangan berbicara sembarangan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat reaksi Jongin, "Tapi aku meragukannya, kau tak pernah kulihat dekat dengan pria manapun. Apa itu wajar?"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya dalam guna menutupi ekspresi sedih yang tiba-tiba hadir di wajahnya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya sedang menikmati masa-masa ini." Ujarnya pelan.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Masa-masa apa?"

"Masa-masa penyesalan ini." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi ia tundukan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan kedua bola matanya yang memang sudah bulat sesaat setelah melihat mata bulat Jongin terlapisi air mata. "Jongin, kau menangis?"

Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman mirisnya. Ya, ia sedang menangis. Ya, ia sering menangis. Dan ya, ia sering menangisi Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun sedang berada di dalam mobil sedan berwarna _silver_ nya bersama Jongdae untuk menuju _Meet_ _and_ _Sauce_ _Restaurant_ , tempat ia akan melakukan _meeting_ dengan arsitek yang di tawarkan pihak Youngdae padanya.

"Jam berapa _meeting_ nya akan dimulai?" Sehun bertanya sambil melirik jam tangan mahalnya yang menunjukan waktu 12.47 _PM_.

"Pukul satu tepat. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak mungkin sampai tepat waktu. Ada sebuah kecelakaan di depan sana, jadi kita harus menunggu hingga evakuasinya selesai." Jongdae menjelaskan.

"Bisa kau hubungi pihak Youngdae untuk memberi tahu mereka kita mungkin akan sangat terlambat _meeting_ hari ini?"

"Tidak bisa, Hun. Aku sedang menyetir."

"Ah ya, benar. Baiklah, biar aku saja yang menghubungi mereka. Dimana kau menyimpan kontak mereka?"

Jongdae merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil ponsel berwarna _silver_ miliknya dan segera memberikannya pada Sehun, "Kau cari saja kontak Arsitek Kim di ponselku. Dia yang akan mem _present_ asikan _design_ ya hari ini."

"Baiklah."

Sehun menerima ponsel tipis yang Jongdae sodorkan padanya sebelum mencari kontak sang arsitek. Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan pilihan ' _Call_ ' dan segera menempelkan ponsel milik Jongdae di telinga kirinya. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima detik, panggilannya di jawab oleh sang arsitek.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Sekretaris Kim."

Tubuh Sehun membeku di tempat. Suara ini? Suara yang sangat Sehun kenali. Suara yang sangat Sehun rindukan. Suara yang sangat ingin Sehun dengar kembali. Dan suara yang membuat hati Sehun terasa sangat sakit. Suara Kim Jongin.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Sekretaris Kim? Anda masih di sana?" Suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga Sehun. Tapi seluruh indera miliknya seolah terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak.

Jongdae milirik heran pada Sehun yang hanya terdiam kaku di kursi penumpang depan, "Hun, ada apa?" Bahkan panggilannya tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang atasan. Jongdae mengerakan sikunya menyenggol Sehun, "Sehun, apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun terperanjat di tempat duduknya saat merasakan senggolan di lengannya. Ia melirik ke sisi kirinya dan mendapati Jongdae yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Hun? Kau membuatku takut." Jongdae kembali bersuara.

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel Jongdae sebelum berkata " _A-ani_. Tak ada apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara Arsitek Kim yang terus memanggil dari sini."

Ah, benar. Arsitek Kim.

Sehun segera menempelkan kembali ponsel Jongdae di telinganya dan benar, ia bisa mendengar suara sang arsitek yang terus memanggil-manggil Sekretaris Kim.

Sehun berdehem pelan, "Maafkan saya, Arsitek Kim."

" _Gwanchanayo_ , Sekretaris Kim."

"Sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan diri, saya Oh Sehun, _CEO_ dari Empire Group." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, "Saya ingin mengabarkan pada anda bahwa kali ini kami akan tiba dengan sangat terlambat karena terjadi sesuatu di jalan. Saya harap anda bisa mengerti."

Sehun tidak mendengar suara gadis itu hingga selang beberapa detik setelahnya, ia kembali mendengar sang gadis yang berujar, " _N_ - _ne_ , Tuan Oh. Saya akan menunggu."

Mata Sehun membulat. ' _Saya_ _akan_ _menunggu_.' Apa maksudnya? Ia meminta gadis itu untuk mengerti bukannya meminta gadis itu untuk menunggu.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Apakah yang gadis itu maksud bersedia menunggu adalah menunggu _nya_?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin berjalan dengan gugup memasuki bilik _VIP_ yang telah di _reservasi_ oleh Sekretaris Kim untuk mereka _meeting_ hari ini. Ia membuka pintu kayu bilik tersebut dan menghela nafas lega saat melihat ruangan masih kosong, ia tidak terlambat.

Jongin berjalan menuju salah satu kursi makan dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan laptop putihnya dan berbagai berkas yang ia bawa di tasnya.

Jongin melirik jam tangan putihnya, pukul 12.40 _PM_. Ia hampir telat dan ia bersyukur sang _client_ belum tiba.

Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu dalam diam dan sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara nyaring dari ponselnya, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari ' _Sekretaris_ _Kim_ '

Jongin menggeser layar ponselnya san segera menempelkan ponsel putih itu ke telinga kirinya, " _Yeoboseyo_ , Sekretaris Kim?"

Tak ada suara sahutan dari sana. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, " _Yeoboseyo_? Sekretaris Kim?" Masih tidak ada sahutan. Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dan melirik layar ponsel yang masih menunjukan adanya panggilan pada Sekretaris Kim. Jongin kembali menempelkan ponselnya dan berujar, " _Yeoboseyo_ , Sekretaris Kim, anda masih disana?" Namun yang Jongin dengar adalah suara obrolan dari dua orang pria di sebrang sana, ada apa sebenarnya?

Jongin mendengar suara dehaman pelan sebelum mendengar suara berat seorang pria yang berkata, "Maafkan saya, Arsitek Kim."

Jongin tersenyum, " _Gwaenchanhayo_ , Sekretaris Kim."

Suara di sebrang sana kembali terdengar "Sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan diri, saya Oh Sehun, _CEO_ dari Empire Group." Orang itu menjeda kalimatnya, "Saya ingin mengabarkan pada anda bahwa kali ini kami akan tiba dengan sangat terlambat karena terjadi sesuatu di jalan. Saya harap anda bisa mengerti."

Jongin terdiam kaku di tempatnya duduk saat ini. Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun yang itu? Oh Sehun yang ia biarkan pergi bahkan sebelum pria itu sempat memulai? Oh Sehun yang membuatnya harus ikhlas menerima semua rasa penyesalan ini?

Jongin berdehem pelan, " _N_ - _ne_ , Tuan Oh. Saya akan menunggu." ' _Aku akan menunggumu kali ini, Oh Sehun.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongdae mematikan mesin mobil sedan berwarna _silver_ yang ia kemudikan. Matanya melirik Sehun yang masih terdiam di posisinya dengan tangan yang menggenggam ponsel _silver_ miliknya erat. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, ada apa dengan atasannya? Sudah tiga tahun ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris Sehun dan belum pernah sekalipun ia mendapati pria itu bertingkah seperti ini.

"Hun, sudah sampai." Jongdae tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Sehun, bahkan pria itu masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Jongdae menghela nafas, "Oh _Sajangnim_. Kita sudah sampai. Jangan membuatku marah dan memukulmu."

Sehun hanya melirik kearahnya sekilas sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya secara kasar di sandaran jok mobil dan mengerang keras. Kerutan di dahi Jongdae semakin terlihat. Ada apa dengan anak ini? " _Yak_! Ada apa denganmu? Jangan membuatku khawatir. Kita pulang saja ya? Biar aku tunda _meeting_ kali ini."

"Jangan, _Hyung_. Kau saja ya yang masuk kedalam dan membahas _design_ nya? Aku akan setuju dengan semua keputusanmu. Biar aku menunggumu di dalam mobil saja."

"Mana bisa begitu. Lagipula jika kau tidak bisa hadir, yg berhak menggantikanmu adalah Yifan _Hyung_ selaku Wakil _CEO_. Bukan aku."

"Kalau begitu telpon Yifan _Hyung_ dan minta dia gantikan aku sekarang juga."

Jongdae berdecak kesal. Dasar bos. "Kau lupa? Yifan _Hyung_ sedang di Hokkaido untuk membahas kerjasama dengan pihak Yokomaru."

Sehun kembali mengerang keras dan memukul _dashboard_ mobil dengan keras. "Aku tak peduli. Intinya aku tak ingin masuk dan bertemu dengan arsiteknya."

Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jadi ini persoalan pribadi? Pantas saja sikapnya berubah jadi aneh setelah menelpon sang arsitek. "Memangnya ada apa dengan arsiteknya? Dari kabar yang kudengar dia masih muda dan mempesona. Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta setelah bertemu dengannya."

" _I've did,_ _Hyung_." Ujar Sehun ambigu.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Sudahlah. Intinya aku tidak mau masuk apapun yang terjadi. Kau keluarlah dan temui dia, lalu segeralah kembali setelah urusannya selesai. Aku menunggu disini." Ujar Sehun _final_.

Jongdae hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepalanya. Walaupun ia lebih tua dari Sehun, ia tetap bawahan pria itu. Tak mungkin ia mengelak. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini. Aku tak akan lama."

Jongdae mengambil tas kerja miliknya di jok belakang sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar. Pria itu terlihat berjalan santai memasuki restoran di hadapannya setelah itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pintu bilik _VIP_ diketuk dari luar. Jongin terdiam kaku pada posisi duduknya. Oh Sehun sudah tiba? Bagaimana ini? Apa Jongin mampu melihat wajahnya setelah tiga tahun berlalu?

Pintu dibuka perlahan dan Jongin menemukan seorang pria dengan setelan formalnya berjalam masuk. Itu bukan Sehun. Jongin mendesah pelan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Arsitek Kim. Saya Kim Jongdae, sekretaris tuan Oh Sehun. Beliau menolak masuk entah karena apa, saat ini beliau masih menunggu di dalam mobil. Jadi bersediakah anda ikut saya kemobil dan mem _present_ asikannya di dalam mobil saja?" Ujar Jongdae panjang lebar.

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Adakah _meeting_ seperti itu? Rasanya tidak formal sama sekali. Tapi ia hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui sambil membereskan laptop dan berkas-berkasnya sebelum berjalan keluar restoran bersama Kim Jongdae.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

Jendela mobil yang di ketuk dari luar menyadarkan Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya di kursi penumpang depan. Jongdae sudah selesai _meeting_ nya? Cepat sekali.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae yang masih setia mengetuk jendela mobil. Matanya membesar saat lensanya melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat di kenalinya sedang berdiri kaku di belakang Jongdae.

Jongdae menggerakan tangannya kebawah sambil mengistaratkan bibirnya, " _Turunkan jendelanya_." yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Sehun.

"Karena kau menolak masuk, maka aku bawa Arsitek Kim untuk keluar. Masalah selesai." Ujar Jongdae santai setelah Sehun membuka jendela mobil dengan sempurna.

Sehun mendesis didalam hati. Masalah selesai katanya? Pria itu justru menambah-nambahi masalahnya.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang sedang berekspresi kaku di depan sana. Wanita itu memberikan senyuman gugup yang terlihat professional dimata Sehun. Dengan spontan Sehun juga membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah senyuman formal.

Ternyata dinding es yang mengelilingi gadis itu masih berdiri kokoh. Sehun tersenyum miris.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Saat ini Jongdae sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai walau sesekali matanya gatal untuk melirik Sehun dan Jongin yang duduk di kursi belakang dengan kaku. Jongdae melirik curiga. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kedua orang ini. Ah, Jongdae ada ide.

"Jadi kapan _present_ asinya dimulai, Jongin- _ssi_." Ujar Jongdae yang sedang menyeringai di balik stir mobil.

Jongin tergagap, " _N-ne_? A-ah, b-baiklah. Akan saya mulai _present_ asinya sekarang." Jongin membuka laptop putih miliknya yang sejak tadi ia pangku di atas pahanya. Gadis itu mengotak-atik isi laptopnya sebelum bedeham pelan.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya. Ah, gugup sekali. Sementara Jongdae semakin melebarkan seringainya setelah melihat interaksi manis tapi dingin yang baru saja terjadi dari kaca spion tengah mobil.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Jongin. Saya hadir di sini sebagai utusan Youndae pada Empire Group untuk mem _present_ asikan rancangan hotel yang saya buat. Saya harap anda bersedia menerima rancangan saya dan kita bisa memulai pembangunan hotel ini secepatnya." Jongin berucap formal.

Sehun berdeham, "Baiklah, Jongin- _ssi_. Silakan mulai _present_ asi anda. Saya harap pertemuan kali ini akan menghasilkan kerjasama yang baik antara Youngdae dan Empire Group."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Akhirnya hari ini tiba dalam hidupnya. Hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu dan hari yang tak ingin ia temui. Hari dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan Kim Jongin. Gadis yang membuatnya memendam perasaannya hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Sehun mendesah lelah sebelum membuka dasi yang sejak tadi terasa mencekiknya. Ia lempar dasi itu di atas _sofa_ kecil yang ada di dalan kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang besarnya dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana dengan keras.

Air mata yang terakhir kali ia keluarkan hampir empat tahun lalu kini kembali mengalir karena alasan yang sama. Kim Jongin.

Sehun tak pernah menduga bahwa perasaannya akan sehancur ini saat bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang telah mematahkan hati dan harapannya, apalagi mereka akan semakin sering bertemu karena proposal rancangan yang Jongin ajukan tadi sangat bagus dan mengesankan Sehun dan berakhir dengan tanda tangan kontrak dengan pihak perusahaan Jongin.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan saat mereka bertemu lagi dan lagi nanti? Perasaannya untuk Jongin masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu, hanya saja kini bukan hanya rasa kagum, suka dan peduli yang Sehun rasakan pada gadis itu. Tapi rasa kecewa, marah dan sakit juga Sehun rasakan setelah kejadian di arena parkir waktu itu.

Bisakah ia bersikap _professional_ setelah semua yang terjadi padanya dan Jongin? Mungkinkah ia bersikap biasa saja pada wanita yang pernah dan masih menjadi ratu di hatinya?

Sehun mengerang pelan sebelum membalikan posisi berbaringnya menjadi bertelungkup. " _Tuhan, bantu aku. Tunjukan jalanmu untukku. Jika Jongin memang untukku, segera persatukan kami. Sudah cukup perpisahan yang terjadi diantara kami selama ini. Tapi jika Jongin bukanlah untukku, kenapa kau pertemukan kami kembali setelah semua yang terjadi? Aku mohon jalanmu, Tuhan_." Doanya dalam hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin membuka pintu kaca toko bunga milik Taemin dengan keras hingga mengejutkan Taemin yang sedang menghitung pendapatan hari ini dimeja kasir. " _Yak_ Kim Jongin. Ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana kalau pintunya pecah dan pecahan kacanya melukaimu?"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya dalam, "Setidaknya luka dari pecahan kaca itu tak akan sesakit luka yang kubuat sendiri dengan sadar."

Taemin membeku di tempatnya. Ada apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin? Ia segera beranjak dari meja kasir dan berjalan kearah Jongin dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati wajah Jongin yang terlihat menyedihkan. Wajah memerah dengan _make_ _up_ yang luntur tak karuan. Maskara yang sudah luntur karena tergerus air mata di pipinya semakin membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Taemin bertanya lembut.

"Tak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Sehun tadi."

Mata Taemin membulat. Sehun? Pemuda itu kembali? Haruskah ia pergi kegereja saat ini juga dan mengucapkan segala rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan? Tapi melihat keadaan Jongin saat ini ia rasa itu bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu lah. Aku tetap dingin seperti dulu dan aku merutuki diriku sendiri setelahnya."

Taemin tersenyum miris. Ia ingat sore itu saat ia memberikan kopi yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya khusus untuk Sehun yang ia fikir akan menjadi adik iparnya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru sore itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat sosok Sehun yang mengantar adiknya pulang.

Padahal saat itu ia sudah meminta Sehun untuk tidak menyerah karena sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan sampai pada singgasana teratas di hati Jongin. Tapi pemuda itu malah menghilang setelahnya.

Awalnya ia merasa marah dan ingin sekali pergi menemui Sehun untuk memarahinya, tapi ucapan Jongin menahannya.

" _Aku yang membuatnya menyerah bahkan sebelum ia sempat memulai. Aku yang membuatnya kecewa dan patah hati. Dan kini aku menyesalinya. Tapi apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sehun sudah muak padaku. Bahkan ia sudah tak pernah lagi mengantarku pulang. Aku ini bodoh sekali membuatnya salah faham pada Chanyeol oppa dan tidak segera mengejarnya untuk memberinya penjelasan bahwa Chanyeol oppa adalah sepupu kita. Aku menyesal, Eonni."_

Taemin menghela nafas, "Kau masuklah kekamarmu. Dinginkan kepalamu dan fikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jawabannya ada di dalam hatimu yang sudah berteriak sejak lama."

Jongin menuruti ucapan Taemin dan segera berjalan menuju tangga. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, akhirnya hari ini tiba dalam hidupnya. Hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu dan hari yang tak ingin ia temui. Hari dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan Oh Sehun. Pria yang membuatnya memendam rasa cinta dan penyesalannya hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Jongin mendesah lelah sebelum membuka _heels_ yang sejak tadi terasa menyakiti kakinya. Ia lempar _heels_ itu di atas _sofa_ kecil yang ada di dalan kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang besarnya dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana dengan keras.

Air mata yang setiap malam selalu ia keluarkan kini kembali mengalir karena alasan yang sama. Oh Sehun.

Jongin tak pernah menduga bahwa perasaannya akan sehancur ini saat bertemu kembali dengan pria yang pernah ia patahkan hati dan harapannya, apalagi mereka akan semakin sering bertemu karena proposal rancangan yang ia ajukan tadi disetujui oleh Sehun dan berakhir dengan tanda tangan kontrak dengan pihak perusahaan Sehun.

Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan saat mereka bertemu lagi dan lagi nanti? Perasaannya untuk Sehun masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu, hanya saja kini bukan hanya rasa kagum, suka dan peduli yang Jongin rasakan pada pria itu. Tapi rasa malu, menyesal dan bersalah juga Jongin rasakan setelah kejadian di arena parkir waktu itu.

Bisakah ia bersikap _professional_ setelah semua yang terjadi padanya dan Sehun? Mungkinkah ia bersikap biasa saja pada pria yang pernah dan masih menjadi raja di hatinya?

Jongin mengerang pelan sebelum membalikan posisi berbaringnya menjadi bertelungkup. " _Tuhan, bantu aku. Tunjukan jalanmu untukku. Jika Sehun memang untukku, segera persatukan kami. Sudah cukup perpisahan yang terjadi diantara kami selama ini. Tapi jika Sehun bukanlah untukku, kenapa kau pertemukan kami kembali setelah semua yang terjadi? Aku mohon jalanmu, Tuhan."_ Doanya dalam hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini Sehun dan Jongin akan kembali bertemu untuk men _survey_ lokasi yang akan di bangun hotel di daerah Busan. Mereka terpaksa menginap di hotel yang sama untuk tiga hari di Busan karena agenda kerja hari pertama adalah _survey_ lokasi, hari kedua adalah pembahasan pondasi dengan keadaan tanah dan hari ketiga adalah _meeting_ dengan pihak pengada bahan bangunan.

Sehun tidak di temani oleh Jongdae selama tiga hari perjalanan bisnisnya di hotel karena pria itu harus meng _handle_ kantor saat Sehun sedang berada di Busan dan Yifan masih berada di Hokkaido.

Sehun sedang melakukan _Check_ _In_ dua kamar hotel bersebelahan untuknya dan Jongin menginap selama tiga hari kedepan.

"Terimakasih, tuan. Ini _card key_ nya dan pelayan kami akan mengantar anda." Ujar seorang _receptionist_ wanita itu pada Sehun dengan ramah dan hanya dibalas senyuman formal oleh Sehun.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya kearah Jongin yang sedang berdiri kaku di belakangnya, "Mari, Jongin- _ssi_. Ini _card key_ milikmu."

Jongin menerima uluran kartu seukuran kartu _ATM_ berwarna _gold_ yang Sehun berikan padanya, "Terimakasih, Tuan Oh."

Haruskah mereka berbicara seperti ini? Jongin- _ssi_? Tuan Oh? Tak bisakah mereka memanggil Jonginie dan Sehunie saja sama seperti apa yang hati kecil mereka teriakan?

Mereka berjalan memasuki _lift_ yang sama dengan pelayan pria yang tengah mengantar mereka dalam diam. Mereka yakin bahkan pelayan itu akan merasakan aura hangat dan dingin yang menengangkan di dalam _lift_ ini.

 _Ting_

Suara bell lift berbunyi nyaring. Lantai 17. Ah, sudah sampai ternyata. "Mari Tuan, Nyonya, lewat sini." Pelayan itu menunjukan jalan dengan sopan hingga mereka tiba didepan kamar bernomor 1708 dan 1709.

Sehun merogoh kantung kemejanya mengambil selembar uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar untuk ia berikan pada pelayan yang telah bekerja dengan baik sebagai tip.

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang justru terdiam kaku di depan pintu kamar masing-masing.

"Eumm.. Jongin- _ssi_ " "Eumm.. Tuan Oh." Ujar mereka berbarengan.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya yang entah mengapa terasa gatal sementara Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Jongin- _ssi_. Silakan masuk dan beristirahat. Kita akan memulai agenda kita besok pagi. Jadi pastikan anda beristirahat dengan cukup." Sehun segera membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri sesaat setelah mengucapkannya dan menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Jongin yang bahkan belum membalas ucapannya.

Jongin tersenyum miris, "Baiklah. Terimakasih, Sehun."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun sedang mencoba memejamkan matanya dengan membaca buku paling membosankan baginya, tapi matanya masih setia terbuka bahkan saat Sehun telah selesai membaca bagian epilognya.

Sehun melirik jam putih besar yang tergantung di dinding kamar hotelnya. Pukul 11.45 malam. Seharusnya ia sudah mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya mengingat besok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus meninjau lokasi yang akan menjadi lokasi hotelnya berdiri.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan dengan spontan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Entahlah, kaki-kakinya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan terperanjat karena menemukan Jongin yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Jongin- _ssi_. Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan perasaan khawatir dan heran yang bercampur rata. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan di depan pintu kamarnya seperti ini?

 _Plak_

Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru rasa panas luar biasa di pipi kirinya setelah telapak tangan Jongin mampir disana. Jongin menamparnya dengan kuat.

Sehun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan intens yang menghayutkan juga membingungkan.

"Apa tamparanku mampu membuatmu sadar?" Jongin berucap lirih. Sehun seperti merasa _deja_ _vu_ dengan kata-kata itu.

"Aku harus sadar dari keadaan yang seperti apa?"

"Kau menyakitiku, Sehun."

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berujar lirih.

Tangisan Jongin semakin kencang mendengar ucapan maaf yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Kenapa pria itu harus meminta maaf padahal kesalahan ada pada dirinya.

Bahu Jongin terguncang dengan kencang karena tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Sehun tak tahan melihatnya dan dengan spontan ia menarik tubuh berguncang Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Sehun mengucapkannya tepat di hadapan telinga Jongin dengan suara parau. Ia sadar, air mata itu kembali turun saat ini.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, Sehun."

" _Gwaenchanha_ , Jongin. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi."

Jongin mengerakan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari pelukan Sehun dan Sehun menurutinya. Sehun berfikir mungkin Jongin merasa tak nyaman berada di dalam pelukannya, tapi apa yang Jongin lakukan setelahnya hanya mampu membuat Sehun terpaku di tempat dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir tipis Sehun sekejap sebelum kembali masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Seseorang tolong sadarkan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Maafkan prilakuku dimasa lalu dan terimakasih kau masih setia dengan perasaanmu padaku."

Jongin baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun? Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, lutut Sehun lemas.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, "Jongin, kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Maksudku kau tidak sedang mabuk atau salah orang kan?"

Jongin terkekeh di sela-sela tangisan dan rasa malunya setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia semakin menyesal karena jika dulu ia bersikap baik, bukankah sejak lama ia bisa memiliki pria ini sebagai miliknya? "Aku serius dan tidak salah orang apalagi mabuk. Percaya padaku, Hun."

Sehun merasa bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa membohongi perasaan janggal di hatinya. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku senang. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Maksudku kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Tadi aku berbicara dengan _Eomma_ mu melalui telpon. Jongdae yang menghubungkan aku dengan _Eomma_ mu. Ia bilang ia harus menjadi _cupid_ untukmu dan tolong katakan padanya, ia berhasil."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, "Hah? Apa? Aku masih belum mengerti?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, "Tadi aku mendapat telpon dari Kim Jongdae, ia bilang ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganku dan ternyata itu _Eomma_ mu. _Eomma_ mu bercerita banyak tentangmu padaku. Dan itu membuatku merasa malu, bodoh, menyesal dan senang. Ternyata kau masih mencintaiku setelah empat tahun berlalu."

Sehun rasa ia mulai mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja tadi sore Jongdae berseringai menyebalkan saat mengantarnya kebandara. Ternyata pria itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Ingatkan Sehun untuk menaikan gajinya nanti setelah ia kembali ke Seoul.

Sehun tersenyum, "Jadi kita berpacaran sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku tadi."

"Perlukah kujawab lagi?"

Jongin tersenyum cerah sebelum menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah bisa merasakannya tanpa harus kau ucapkan lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Hun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jong."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Epilogue ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pesta pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok di gelar dengan sangat mewah. Warna _gold_ dan putih terlihat di seluruh sudut ruang pemberkatan. Bahkan hampir semua tamu juga menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih dan _gold_.

Luhan sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan bersama _Appa_ nya dan _Appa_ Minseok untuk menyambut para tamu yang baru saja tiba dan para tamu yang memberinya ucapan selamat.

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok Sehun berjalan melewati pintu masuk dengan setelan berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen berwarna _gold_ pada kerah dan ujung lengannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan yang sedang tersenyum cerah dengan pakaian pengantin yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Lu. Kuharap kau bahagia bersama Minseok selamanya." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat Luhan memicing curiga.

"Terimakasih, Hun. Tapi kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanku waktu itu kan? Aku akan mengusirmu jika kau tidak datang bersama pasanganmu." Luhan mengancam.

Sehun terkekeh, "Tunggulah sebentar. Pasanganku sedang berbincang dengan salah satu temannya di depan sana." Tunjuk Sehun pada kumpulan wanita yang sedang mengobrol dengan santai.

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Yang mana pasangan Sehun? Disana ada belasan wanita. Tapi matanya justru membesar saat melihah sesosok wanita yang terlihat familiar berjalan kearahna dengan gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan hiasan _lace_ berwarna _gold_ pada bawah gaunnya. Cantik sekali.

"Selamat, Luhan- _ssi_." Ujar wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan yang justru di tatap heran oleh Luhan.

"Kim Jongin? Benarkah itu kau?"

" _Ne_ , Luhan- _ssi_. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Minseok _Eonni_."

Luhan menjabat uluran tangan Jongin, "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Dan kau mengenal Minseok?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Cerita yang panjang jika harus di ceritakan di saat seperti ini. Lain kali akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu dan ya, aku mengenal Minseok _Eonni_. Dia pelanggan tetap toko bunga milik _Eonni_ ku. Bahkan bunga di pernikahanmu ini juga dari toko kami."

"Benarkah? Kau adik Taemin _noona_? _Jinjja_! Dunia sempit sekali. Dan kutunggu cerita dari kalian berdua."

Jongin dan Sehun terkekeh pelan. Jongin mengambil sebuah kartu undangan berwarna _silver_ dari dalam tas tangannya dan kemudian ia serahkan pada Sehun.

Sehun menerima kartu undangan yang Jongin berikan dengan senyum lebar sebelum memberikan kartu undangan itu pada Luhan yang terlihat bingung seperti orang bodoh di hari pernikahannya. "Ini. Datanglah bersama Minseok."

Luhan menerima kartu undangan itu dengan heran, membacanya sebentar dan memekik heboh setelahnya. "Kalian akan menikah? Syukurlah, Tuhan. Selamat ya. Aku juga merasa senang sekali. Akhirnya kalian bersatu juga, aku adalah saksi kunci hubungan aneh kalian."

Sehun dan Jongin tak mampu menahan senyuman yang terus memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Apalagi saat Jongin merasa tangan Sehun yang mendarat hangat di pinggangnya, senyuman itu semakin lebar ia tunjukan.

Akhirnya perjalanan cinta tak jelas mereka berakhir bahagia. Tak sia-sia air mata, rasa rindu, penyesalan, kekecewaan dan cinta yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Tuhan menjawab doa mereka dengan indah dan tepat pada waktunya.

" _Terimakasih, Tuhan."_ Ujar Jongin dan Sehun dalam hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ The End ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bonus story:**_

Jongdae sedang menyetir dengan santai menuju bandara dengan Sehun yang sedang sibuk memandang jalanan di sebelahnya. Ia sudah memikirkan cara untuk menyatukan Sehun dengan Jongin yang terlihat mencurigakan dimatanya.

Tanpa sadar sebuah seringai hadir di bibirnya, membuat Sehun yang tak sengaja melihatnya merasa takut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongdae tercengang dan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah mendengar cerita dari Nyonya Oh tentang Sehun dan Jongin dimasa lalu. Ya Tuhan, ternyata cerita cinta seperti itu benar-benar ada didunia ini.

Ia memang sengaja menolak ajakan Sehun untuk pergi ke Busan karena ia telah merencanakan hal ini sejak semalam. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang tamu keluarga Oh bersama Nyonya Oh yang baru saja selesai menceritakan kisah Sehun dan Jongin.

Sebuah bohlam imajiner tampil di atas kepala Jongdae. Ia meminta Nyonya Oh untuk mengatakan semua yang Sehun alami pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Nyonya Oh bertanya heran. "Aku tak tahu dimana Jongin sekarang."

Jongdae tersenyum, "Tenang, nyonya. Saya memiliki kontak Jongin. Saat ini Jongin sedang bersama Sehun di Busan karena pekerjaan. Jongin adalah arsitek yang akan menangani pembangunan hotel di Busan."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum cerah, "Sudah kuduga sejak awal bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Jongdae tersenyum dan segera menelpon Jongin, "Yeoboseyo, Jongin- _ssi_. Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu. Bisakan? Ini tentang Sehun, aku harus menjadi cupidnya."

"Tentu saja, Jongdae- _ssi_." Jawab Jongin.

Jongdae menyerahkan ponsel _silver_ nya pada Nyonya Oh, " _Yeoboseyo_ , Jongin."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ The (Real) End ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
